Colección de Cristal
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Subida de viejos Drabbles sobre los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal: Melodía - Disfraz - Locuras y Rey Navideño
1. Melodía

_**Subido por primera vez: 12 de mayo 2012**_

 _ **Resubido: 18 de Agosto 2018**_

 **Melodía**

Desde lo lejos relucía en el horizonte, un hermoso palacio de cristal, de entre sus brillantes paredes se reflejaba el paso apresurado de una esbelta figura femenina. La soberana se dirigía a la habitación de su hija pequeña que había ya regresado a casa desde un pasado que, para ella representaba sus dichosos años como una luchadora de la justicia en el nombre del amor.

Emocionada se acercó a la puerta pero un sollozo interrumpió su ademán de abrirla; desde el interior de la habitación se escuchaba el llanto de su hija, de la pequeña Chibiusa.

—Mi pequeña Dama...—susurró la mujer de cabellos dorados abriendo sutilmente las puertas de la recámara de su princesa— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje como Sailor Scout? —preguntó ocultando los enormes deseos que tenía de saber los orígenes de aquel misterioso llanto.

—Mamá...—exclamó la pelirrosada, tratando de liberarse de las lágrimas que le invadían el rostro— Todo muy bien —dijo reteniendo el llanto— aunque como siempre... he peleado mucho con tú otro yo...

—Lo imaginé —respondió la reina con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a consolar a su hija— Pero, me gustaría saber algo... —comentó sentándose en la cama tomando a la pequeña del mentón con delicadeza— ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Llorar? —la pequeña que intentaba ocultar su tristeza se enderezó preocupada —¿Por qué crees que estoy llorando? —cuestionó con desesperación, mientras secaba su rostro con el revés de sus pequeñas manos.

—Te conozco muy bien.

—¿Tú conoces esto, mamá? —miró a su madre con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, todo culpa de las lágrimas. La sorpresa atacó desprevenida a la reina; entre las manos de su niña yacía brillante la imagen de una estrella de cinco puntas.

—Claro, es el primer regalo que tu padre me dio... —soltó una pequeña risa dulce tomándole la mano a su hija—... hace muchísimos años, en el pasado —la nostalgia parecía haberse apoderado de ella, mirando con dulzura el objeto.

La niña miró con recelo el obsequio

—Serena tonta, me dijo que esto era un recuerdo para que no los extrañara ahora que ya no podré volver al pasado nunca más...— exclamó con un buche en sus labios.

—Entiendo. ¿Por eso llorabas? —dijo comprendiendo, pero la otra negó con la cabeza— Oh... ¿Entonces?

—Darien me dijo que esto era una caja de música —dijo apretando la estrella entre las manos—. Pero... aún no he podido abrirla ni hacerla funcionar —exclamó finalmente volviendo a soltar inocentes y traviesas lágrimas.

—Para que sepas, pequeña dama —la reina tomó la estrella entre sus manos—, es realmente una caja de música…

—¿De verdad? —la niña miró emocionada a su madre, esperando que supiera como activar la melodía.

—¿Por qué te di esto? —se preguntó a si misma observando detenidamente la estrella frente a ella.

—Recuerda que fui a su boda, realmente te veías muy bonita, mamá —respondió con una mirada llena de encanto, recordando el hermoso vestido blanco de su progenitora en el pasado.

—Esta caja de música… simboliza en parte el más profundo y el más sincero de los amores eternos…

—¿El de ustedes? —la princesa de cabellos rosados llevó sus manos empuñadas frente a su rostro— ¡Qué romántico!

—Tú has conocido bien, todo lo que hemos vivido para llegar a donde estamos —la Neo Reina alzó su mano derecha depositándola sobre la cabeza de su hija—. Tu padre y yo, tenemos un amor jurado al futuro, un amor eterno, aunque algunas veces ese amor no era suficiente… A veces, creía que él… odiaba su destino marcado por nuestras vidas anteriores…—aguantándose las lágrimas, comenzó a tararear una melodía.

—¿Mamá? —la estrella que tenía en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar, en una cálida luz dorada.

—Pese a todo, él, poco a poco, me fue demostrando que no era así… qué él me amaba no por ser la princesa Serenity y él, el príncipe Endymion… sino por ser la simple, floja y llorona Serena Tsukino… —la rubia dio un fuerte sollozo a medida que una tierna melodía similar a la que tarareaba comenzó a salir de la estrella.

—Si lo sé, he visto como Darien te quería mucho —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Así es —miró la estrella, el círculo de en medio, se había abierto dejando ver una luna menguante que giraba mientras la melodía era ejecutada—. Gracias a esta melodía, nosotros pudimos superar varias pruebas, pudimos reencontrarnos y amarnos para poder darte vida.

—Mamá… —la pequeña, se abrazó fuerte a su madre, soltando ya sin vergüenza las lágrimas que también vio formarse bajo los ojos azules de la mencionada—. Gracias por permitirme vivir aquellos acontecimientos tan importantes para ti y para papá…

—Mi pequeña hija… —Serena respondió al abrazo de su hija, reposando su mentón sobre los cabellos rosados— Quería que vieras otra versión de nosotros para que aprendieras que en esta vida nada es fácil, y porqué queremos educarte lo mejor posible, sin olvidar lo importante que es luchar por tus sueños…

—No te preocupes, mamá —se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa— Ahora me dedicaré a prepararme para ser una buena reina en el futuro… Sí la tonta de Serena pudo hacerlo… de seguro que yo también podré… —se levantó y a pasos apresurados salió de la habitación dejando a la reina sola, mirando aquel dije musical prácticamente hipnotizada…

—¿Acaso eso es…? —la voz proveniente de su marido, hizo que sacudiera su cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada.

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa, viendo como se le acercaba—. Siento que hace años no escuchaba esta hermosa melodía, que representa tan bien nuestros sentimientos...

El hombre de traje blanco, dejó su cetro sobre la cama de su hija y apoyó la mano derecha sobre la espalda de su mujer— Serena, no importa cuantos años pasen, los sentimientos nunca cambian si sabes como cuidarlos bien, sin necesidad de un objeto.

La reina inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba entre ambas manos, el dije — Cómo nosotros, ¿verdad? —comentó frunciendo los hombros a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve tono carmesí. El rey se paró estático en su sitio por la pena producida ante las palabras de su esposa— Siempre tan vergonzoso… esposo mio —dijo dejando sobre el escritorio de su hija, el dije en forma de estrella.

—¿Cómo llegó eso a manos de la pequeña Dama? —preguntó el hombre tomando nuevamente su báculo.

—Nosotros mismos le dimos este recuerdo tan valioso a nuestra hija —respondió con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. La reina sabía ahora con certeza porque le había dado ese dije a su hija, para que lo trajera al futuro, a este presente.

Indirectamente, les hizo recordar a la pareja, que antes de ser tan felices como familia, debieron pasar muchas pruebas de las que salieron victoriosos gracias al poder de su amor.

Un amor que junto a una promesa le habían dado una unión eterna de cabellos rosados.


	2. Locuras

_**Subido por primera vez: 06 de Octubre 2012**_

 _ **Resubido: 18 de Agosto 2018**_

 **Tus Locuras**

 _POV Darien_

~Palabras: 842~

…

El agua nieve caía lentamente en la ciudad, me miras con una sonrisa. Sin palabra algunas, se lo que quieres. No importa que tan ocupados estemos, un momento en el día es totalmente nuestro.

Buscó tu capa de color marfil y te la colocó sobre la espalda y vuelves a sonreír. A pesar del tiempo, hay cosas en ti que son eternas y otras que no paran de sorprenderme.

Realmente la suerte estuvo de mi lado al ponerte en mi camino. Tu sola presencia llena mi vida de una luz cálida, esa luz que lejos de apagarse, se fortalece con los años.

Aunque escuchamos las voces de las chicas llamándonos, las ignoramos. Es un juego entretenido en el que tú corres y me jalas para seguirte el ritmo. No importa la dirección, yo te sigo a donde quieras.

La vida no puede ser aburrida contigo.

Caminamos por la ciudad tomados de la mano, aunque no tardas en colgarte de mi brazo como una quinceañera. Nuestras miradas y tu risa nos envuelven en un campo alejado de todo, como si sólo existiéramos los dos y nadie más.

¿Qué pensarán nuestros ciudadanos al vernos caminar bajo el agua nieve? Sus caras se muestran sorprendidas, tal vez no pueden creer lo que ven, pero en este momento no importa nada.

Saludamos con nuestras mejores sonrisas como si fuera un paseo formal, pero es lo más informal y loco que he hecho por ti… esta semana.

¿Dónde se habrá quedado mi porte tranquilo y centrado? ¡Lo que hace el amor a las personas enamoradas!

Locuras sin límite, escapadas a escondidas, serenatas a la luz de la majestuosa luna que bendice nuestro amor. ¿Qué no he hecho por ti, mi reina blanca?

Me detengo un momento y veo tu andar tan elegante. Elevas las manos esperando poder tomar algunos de los copos de nieve que caen sobre nosotros, maravillada. Esa niña de la que me enamoré aún radica en ti, y es lo que hace de la vida una aventura sin fin.

—¡Endymion! —sacudo mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos y prestarle atención, pero las manos en tu cadera indican que me hablabas hace tiempo—. ¡Darien Chiba, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?!

—Aquí mi amor —respondo atolondradamente y me miras extrañada. Adelantas los pasos que nos separan y te quedas frente a mí—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Pasa algo? —fijo mi mirada en ti, parte de tu cabellera rubia esta pegada en la cara, con mi mano derecha te lo acomodé y te afirmo con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en lo que hace el amor con los hombres.

—¿Eh? —una expresión ingenua cubrió todo tu rostro. Eres tan tierna…

—Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que dejamos de ser Serena y Darien y regresamos a ser Serenity y Endymion —te conté con una sonrisa—. Hemos vivido miles de aventuras juntos, y la verdad no me canso… No puedo aburrirme de ti.

—Oh cruel Chiba… ¿Quieres aburrirte de mí? —preguntas con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

—Oh mi querida Serena —no aguanto las ganas y te aferró contra mí—, nunca, nunca podría aburrirme de ti.

—¡Que bueno! —suspiras aliviada, pero no sé porque tengo la leve sospecha de que algo esta tramando tu cabecilla diabólica—. Darien…

—Dime, ¿qué haremos la semana que viene? —pregunté antes de que hablaras, te separas de mí y abres la boca, pero la cierra sin decir nada—. ¡Si no te conociera Serena Tsukino! Puedes ser la poderosa Neo Reina Serenity pero sigues siendo la Serena que conozco.

—No te iba a decir eso —dices esperando que te crea, pero la desilusión es fácil de sentir en tu mirada—. Además si te digo no es divertido —en ese punto, tenías toda la razón.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me ibas a pedir? —me miras con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y dices—. ¿Te queda suficiente dignidad para negarme un beso aquí, ahora y delante de todo el que quiera ver?

 _¿No decía yo, que algo planeabas?_

—¿Preguntas por mi dignidad cuando me tienes empapado bajo la lluvia?

—Agua nieve —me interrumpes para corregirme muerta de la risa. Eres una pequeña traviesa…

—Eso, agua nieve, me tienes aquí, bajo el agua nieve, caminando sin importar nada, ¿y me preguntas por un beso?

Tu cara no cree lo que digo, retrocedes un paso, pero te afirmo por la espalda y te acerco a mi para poner mis helados labios sobre los tuyos, que no están muy distintos que los míos. Pero no tardan en ponerse tibios.

 _¡Qué dignidad! ¡Qué el mundo se entere que aunque llevamos siglos juntos aún te amo como el primer día!_

Te separas de mí y sonríes.

—Mi querida Neo Reina Serenity, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi querido Rey Endymion. Gracias por compartir conmigo cada locura que se me ocurra.

—Tus locuras son inolvidables si las compartimos juntos.

Te sonrió y me regresas la sonrisa poniéndonos de camino de regreso al palacio. Mañana será otro día y de seguro otra nueva locura nos espera.


	3. Disfraz

_**Subido por primera vez: 1 de Noviembre 2012**_

 _ **Resubido: 18 de Agosto 2018**_

 **Disfraz**

 **Pov Serena**

~Palabras: 830~

…

Halloween y su aterradora fiesta de asustar y saborear dulces… Desde pequeña odie eso de asustar, pero los dulces… es otro tema; salía con mis papás y con Sammy a recorrer las calles gritando por dulces. Los vecinos ya me conocían y me esperaban con dulces, paletas, caramelos blandos y chocolates.

¡Quien inventó esta celebración debería ser un goloso! O un buen comerciante…

Con el paso de los años seguí disfrazándome con las chicas y aunque era difícil, también disfrazaba a Darien…

— _¡Ni loco me pongo ese traje de tortuga! —me gritó, observando el lindo disfraz que traía en mis manos._

— _Pero si está lindo, todos tenemos un animal. Y en el sorteo te tocó tortuga, no deberías quejarte, échale la culpa a tu mala suerte._

Claro… el señor podía lanzar rosas vestido de smoking o de árabe, pero no podía ponerse un lindo traje de tortuga…

Bue, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Tampoco iba a lanzarme sobre él para colocarle el disfraz contra su voluntad…

 _Ay…_ me dio tanta risa que me pinche el dedo.

Tomé una foto de aquel día, y vaya que se veía ridículo con ese disfraz…

La misma rutina siguió igual, hasta que tomamos el mando de Tokio de Cristal y ya no pudimos seguir con la tradición, pero ahora, mi linda Serena…

Extendí el lienzo blanco que zurcía y lo observé detenidamente.

Era el primer disfraz que hacía para mi hija, ser reina me mantiene ocupada mucho tiempo… pero quería hacer algo lindo por ella.

Estaba muy emocionada, veía a mi pequeña hija cubierta por ese encantador traje de conejito. ¡ _Si se veía tan genial_!

Giré alrededor de ella observando que nada del traje saliera mal. Para ser el primero, se veía bastante bien.

Por suerte, las puntadas habían sido buenas, no había señal de que fuera a desarmarse cuando caminara ni nada por el estilo. Suspiré aliviada.

—Mamá… —susurró mi pequeña de tres años—. ¿ya puedo salir a pedir dulces? —preguntó emocionada.

—Claro… —le sonreí—, puedes, sin problemas —hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

—Está creciendo tan rápido —escuché decir a mi marido que estaba parado en la puerta—. El disfraz te quedo muy bonito.

—Gracias… ¡Te tengo uno para ti también! —le comenté y lo vi palidecer. Desde que lo había obligado a ponerse el traje de tortuga, escapaba de mí cuando de disfraces se tratará.

—Este… —dijo dubitativo—, creo que haré una ronda más por el castillo.

—¡Endymion! —grité molesta saliendo hasta el pasillo por donde se perdía de vista mi rey—. ¡Darien Chiba!

No hay caso, igual se alejó como un cobarde de mí… y eso que no tenía ningún disfraz para él, en realidad.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde tenía las fotos de Halloween y las pasé una por una. Tantos años, tantos disfraces… tantos dulces… ¡Dulces! Una bolsa de caramelos apareció ante mis ojos.

—¿Dulce o truco, su alteza? —oh, el fugitivo había regresado. Tomé la bolsa de sus manos y volteé a verlo.

—¡Truco! —respondí.

—¡Oye eso es trampa! Si quieres truco, devuélveme los dulces —me exigió con la mano extendida.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuando me los terminé de comer! ¡Ya, cuál es mi truco!

—Truco… truco… —sonrió de lado—. ¡Salir a pedir dulces con nuestra hija!

—¿En serio?

—Es la primera vez que sale a pedir dulces a la ciudad, mínimo deberíamos acompañarla nosotros y no las chicas.

—Tienes mucha razón… vamos… —en eso lo veo acercarse a mi costurero y tomar una aguja e hilo blanco—. ¿Y eso?

—Por las dudas —comentó guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta lavanda.

—Oh… que poca fe me tienes…

—No es poca fe… son años de conocerte.

No hicimos más que salir al pasillo y la pequeña dama llegó corriendo con su cola del disfraz en las manos.

Miré de reojo a mi esposo que sonreía de costado por haber acertado. Le susurré un «cállate» bajito y me ofreció la aguja y el hilo que tomó anteriormente. Suspiré y me agaché ante ella.

—Ven hija, mamá arreglará eso.

—Está bien —me pasó el pompón que servía de cola y la volví a pegar al disfraz.

— Veamos, si… ahora ya quedo —afirmé con una sonrisa, poniéndome de pie.

—¿Van a venir conmigo?

—¡Claro hija, tenemos que estar contigo por si se te desarma el disfraz en el camino —comentó risueño el -que hasta hace un momento- era el amor de mi vida…

—¡Endymion! —le gruñí entre dientes.

—Ay mi Serenity… tranquila… —se agachó hacía nuestra hija y la tomó en brazos—. ¿Quién es el conejito más lindo?

—¡Yo! —gritó mi pelirrosada, sonreí ante la escena olvidándome de mi enfado.

—¿nos vamos? —pregunté tomándome del brazo derecho de Darien.

—¡Claro! —afirmaron los dos y salimos del palacio a buscar dulces.

 _¡Dulce o truco!_

Sin dudas siempre elegiré el dulce… porque ese es el sabor de mi vida.


	4. Rey Navideño

_**Subido por primera vez: 1 de enero 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 18 de Agosto 2018**_

 **Rey Navideño**

 _~Palabras: 830~_

Hermoso día nevado en Tokio de Cristal, el Reino más tranquilo y próspero.

Sonreí de lado.

Me alegra ser el rey de tan majestuoso lugar. Tengo a la reina más hermosa y a la princesita más adorable del mundo. Ellas, mis mujeres… mi mundo.

 _¡No hay nada que no haría por ellas!_

Ok… retiro lo dicho…

Entré a mi habitación y la Reina estaba contenta sosteniendo una gran bolsa con regalos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver ese brillo malicioso en la de ella.

—Serena... –protesté mirando a mi esposa, quien con una enorme sonrisa me enseñaba el gran saco con regalos—, sí es lo que estoy pensando... te digo que no.

—Pero Darien —gruñó esa rubia perversa—, lo prometí. Y no será bien visto que los reyes arruinen la navidad.

—Tú siempre comprometiéndome a cosas que yo me entero a último momento.

—Es que si te enteras antes, no lo harías. A último momento no puedes negarte —sonrió triunfante y no me quedo más que suspirar resignado.

—Ya... —refunfuñando tomé la pesada bolsa—. Lo haré.

—¡Genial! —aplaudió la rubia y se acercó al placard de dónde sacó un traje rojo y blanco—, entonces ponte esto...

—¿Es broma? —le pregunté, pero creo que no debí hacerlo.

—¿Qué Santa reparte regalos sin su traje rojo?

Ufff….

—Esposa…

—Dime, esposo —respondió con una tonada inocente de la que claro, solo tiene las dos «e» en su nombre.

—¿Quién hizo el traje?

—¡Yo! —contestó con una gran sonrisa, y ahora sí que me había atacado el miedo—. ¡Qué cruel eres Chiba! —fingió ofensa, o al menos eso creí—. La poca confianza que le tienes a tu reina, me ofende considerablemente. —bien, si, se había enojado.

—Está bien… —tomé el traje que en su enfado botó al piso y lo miré—, me lo pondré.

No dijo nada, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Se retiró para que yo pudiera vestirme tranquilamente –cosa que solo hacia porque estaba enojada– y para qué negarlo, cuando cruce las piernas por el pantalón rojo y los brazos por la chaqueta del mismo color, temí porque se descociera con el movimiento… Pero no pasó nada.

¡Milagro de Navidad!

Si, lo sé… me estoy comportando muy aniñado. Suspiré.

Tironeé un poco de las costuras y éstas no cedieron, eso me dio ánimos para terminar de vestirme como Santa.

Estaba colocándome la barba blanca, cuando mi pequeña golpeó la puerta de la habitación para poder entrar.

—¡Papá! —me miró con una sonrisa—. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, hija —en eso, me percaté de su vestimenta. Gorro verde, chaleco rosado con botones verdes y unos zapatos también verdes, en punta con un cascabel rosado en ella—. ¿Y eso?

—Mamá… —dio una vuelta y me sonrió con los ojos cerrados—, ha estado muy emocionada pensando en la navidad.

—Ya lo creo —miré a Chibi-Usa y me miré a mí al espejo—. ¿Serás mi asistente?

—Eso me pidió mamá.

¡Ay Serena! Siempre poniendo todo lo mejor de sí para hacer las cosas. Aunque claro, me compromete sin decirme, pero bueno.

¡A esta altura debería estar curado de espanto!

Salimos de la habitación y nos cruzamos con ella en el camino. Había abandonado también su traje de reina y llevaba una chaqueta entallada en la cintura y acampanada hasta las rodillas, roja y blanca.

—¿Tú también participaras? —le pregunté y tras mirarme de pies a cabeza, afirmó.

—Así es… después de todo soy la reina.

 _¡Siempre tan orgullosa!_

Salimos los tres juntos a repartir los juguetes a los niños del reino. Fue un bonito gesto después de todo, mis Serenas se veían tan animadas y felices entregándoles los regalos a los niños que me dejó inmóvil viéndolas actuar.

—¡Rey Endymion! —me llamó Serena, y no sé cuántas veces lo hará hecho porque me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Deja de volar por tu mundo, y concéntrate!

Como si ella no lo hiciera. Pero no dije nada, sólo seguí con mi familia repartiendo regalos.

Llegada la tarde y con mi hija dormida en brazos por el cansancio, nos encaminamos hasta el palacio de Cristal, una vez más. Pero la reina iba muy callada, eso no es una buena señal…

—¿Esposa mía? —le pregunté, pero no respondió iba perdida en el ocaso frente a nosotros—. ¡Rey llamando a Reina! —tampoco había señal—. ¡Serena Tsukino Chiba! —le dije con voz autoritaria deteniéndome, ella reaccionó y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta ese nombre —me dijo acercándose y se colgó de mi brazo—. Pero sobre todo, me gusta cómo suena en tu voz.

—Serena…

—Gracias por ser el Rey navideño en estas fiestas, amor.

La miré en silencio, me encantaba cuando reencontraba a la mujer de la que me había enamorado como un tonto -cuando simplemente era Darien Chiba- en ella.

—De nada, Serena —bajé un poco la cabeza y la apoyé sobre la de ella—. Gracias por hacer una vez más -de una nueva navidad- algo inolvidable.


End file.
